


i want you to take me higher, 'til i can't take it no more

by ballsdeepinjesus



Series: hey, you see me down on the floor [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, forgot that one, i guess, i never quite got the grasp of how to properly tag my fics, literally just sex wtf do u expect from me, roommate au, ummmm, would it be a ballsdeepinjesus fic w/o anal sex the answer is NO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His long legs are clad in black stockings that he’s amazed he didn’t notice before. They’re hooked into a black garter belt that rests above barely-there lace panties. The material covers most of his arse, but they sit low in the front, leaving Harry’s half hard cock exposed and bobbing in front of him. On top, Harry’s hardly covered in some skimpy nightie-looking <em>thing</em>, parted in the middle to show off his new butterfly tattoo. </p><p> </p><p>[harry and louis' six month anniversary. they're still roommates.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey kiddos welp i wasnt planning on writing a ~sequel~ to the first fic (altho lbr there's no plot so both can be read alone hahaha) but then i saw [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6f0c6bc98553c8e6a6dd98cecaab4edc/tumblr_muqaieLebt1s4uv8jo1_r1_500.jpg) and remembered [this](http://media.tumblr.com/06434764851f380abfc4445b01dc34a0/tumblr_inline_mthzs9ypVn1r3sxs2.gif) that i had bookmarked ever since i first started writing the first one (warning both are nsfw) and well here we are again!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!!!!!

Louis walks back to his and Harry’s shared room armed with a cupcake and a rose, determined to beat Harry to the punch with a surprise of his own for their anniversary. Ever since they’d gotten together months ago, Harry’s celebrated each month of their relationship with some sappy gift. Month one it was a coupon for a sexual favor of Louis’ choice, decorated with cat stickers. Month three was a spaghetti dinner and a blowjob, and just last month was a homemade jar painted with smiling penises that Harry had made in his pottery class with the intended use of storing their lube and condoms. Romantic stuff, really.

Six months is Big, though, and Louis wants to dredge up some of his dormant romanticism and sweep Harry off his feet, too. Admittedly a cupcake and a rose isn’t much, but he’s on a tight budget; he’ll make up the deficit by giving Harry a thorough rimjob later, he thinks.

He unlocks the door to their room and walks in, surprised to see the room dark and uninhabited. Harry should’ve been back from class a couple hours ago. Louis shrugs and ambles in, placing his jacket on the corner of his bed post and slipping off his shoes. The door opens behind him and he whirls around to see a nervous Harry standing by the door in a white robe.

“Hey babe,” Louis smiles. “Happy anniversary.” He walks over and runs his hands through Harry’s loose curls, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry blushes and looks down at his feet, dimple poking through his cheek.

“Got you a cupcake,” Louis grins. “Red velvet. Fancy.” He hands it over to Harry, placing it in his outstretched hand.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry responds. He swipes some icing off with his fingers and licks around it, eyes dancing with amusement at Louis’ focused gaze on his mouth. He puts the cupcake down on his desk and leads Louis over to sit on his bed. Louis looks up at Harry, confused, while Harry stands before him with his hands on his hips, nibbling his lip nervously.

Louis cocks his head and asks, “What’s the matter, H? You look anxious.”

Harry shakes his head and crinkles his nose. “Not anxious. Just…close your eyes, please.”

Louis does as he’s told and leans back on his arms with his eyes pressed shut. He hears Harry shift in front of him; there’s a muted sound that he thinks is his robe hitting the floor. He listens as Harry pads over to switch the room light off and Louis’ bedside lamp on. 

“Alright, you can look now,” Harry murmurs.

Louis opens his eyes and lets his vision adjust to the dimmed light before he gasps. Harry stands in front of him, hands clasped behind his back, wearing the sexiest thing he’s ever seen – which, considering the lacey underthings found in Harry’s drawers that he’s already worn, says a lot. 

His long legs are clad in black stockings that he’s amazed he didn’t notice before. They’re hooked into a black garter belt that rests above barely-there lace panties. The material covers most of his arse, but they sit low in the front, leaving Harry’s half hard cock exposed and bobbing in front of him. On top, Harry’s hardly covered in some skimpy nightie-looking _thing_ , parted in the middle to show off his new butterfly tattoo. 

Louis gulps as his eyes trace over every inch of Harry’s ensemble. They don’t get to do this kind of thing often – with schoolwork and football and studying, their sex life during the week mostly consists of hurried handjobs and morning blowjobs – but when they do, Harry never ceases to amaze Louis. He didn’t even know that he had a thing for lingerie until he met the younger boy and walked in on him that one afternoon. But Harry just fits in it so naturally; his long lanky body and soft hips always look so stunning when he’s swathed in the delicate fabric.

Louis reaches a hand out for Harry’s hip and tugs him closer. Harry’s flushed everywhere, already aroused from the heady sense of having his body put on display. Keeping his eyes trained on Harry’s, Louis leans forward and licks at the head of his cock. Harry keens and clutches at Louis’ shoulder, digging his fingernails in sharply. 

Louis laps at the head and suckles softly, teasing Harry as he lets out muffled groans above him. He takes him in a few inches, letting his tongue mold around the ridges of his cock. Louis runs his hands along the backs of Harry’s thighs to try and pull him closer, but Harry reluctantly presses back against Louis’ shoulder to get him to pull off.

Louis glances up, confused, to ask, “What’s wrong?”

“Wanna do something,” Harry responds. He turns so his arse faces Louis and sits himself lightly in his lap. He presses his little bum against Louis’ crotch and grinds slowly, dragging himself against Louis’ cock. 

Louis gasps and clutches one of Harry’s hips in his hand, leaning back on the other one. Harry glances once over his shoulder to give Louis a coy look, but he turns back quickly and sets to work.

On a good day Harry has the gracefulness of a newborn baby foal. Louis has witnessed firsthand the many stumbles and falls common in a typical Harry Styles day. But now, grinding on Louis’ cock, it’s as if he’s another man. There’s no music, but he’s moving in rhythm with a sensuality and finesse that’s driving Louis mad.

He moves his hand down to rub against Harry’s lower back, tugging gently at his garter. He sits forward and fits himself against Harry’s undulating back, reaching around him to run his hands along his smooth stomach. Harry lets out a pleasured moan when Louis sneaks his hand under the fabric of his nightie to pinch one of his hardened nipples. 

Harry lets out a shuddery gasp as his rhythm falters, but he recovers quickly and resumes moving at an even faster pace, dragging his bum against Louis’ cock with purpose.

Louis pants harshly into Harry’s neck as he pinches and tugs at Harry’s nipples. He brings his other hand around to reach the other one, but that only spurs Harry on more. Louis moans and bites down onto Harry’s bare shoulder, overwhelmed by the insistent pressure on his dick.

“Harry, stop, stop—,” he gasps brokenly. “Gonna come if you don’t.”

Reluctantly, Harry slows down his pace until he’s still and leans back to lay against Louis’ shaking body. Louis runs his hands over the fabric of the nightie and reaches down to fit his hand around Harry’s cock. He tugs leisurely, twisting his hand around the tip of his cock. Harry whines into Louis’ neck and thrusts his hips into Louis’ hand. 

“What do you want to do, baby?” Louis questions. 

“Anything, Lou,” Harry begs, clutching uselessly at Louis’ forearm. He whines when Louis releases his cock and makes him stand up.

Louis tugs off his shirt and sweatpants and throws them off to the side as he moves to the head of the bed and sits back. 

“C’mere,” he demands, patting at his own thighs. 

Harry scrambles onto the bed and straddles Louis’ thighs, folding his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis leans forward to capture Harry’s bottom lip between his own, nibbling until Harry’s mouth falls open. Their mouths move in a messy kiss, Louis’ tongue chasing Harry’s. Louis pulls off to place kisses along his jawline until he gets to the crook of his neck. He suckles on Harry’s sensitive skin as Harry clutches his hands in Louis’ hair and mewls.

Louis runs his hands along Harry’s back and down until he reaches his arse, grasping a clothed cheek in each hand. He kneads and pinches at his fleshy skin, moving in time with Harry’s gentle rolls of his hips. He reaches one hand inside and trails a finger along the cleft of his bum and down, rubbing lightly against Harry’s hole. Harry freezes and lets out a hiss of pleasure, rocking back onto Louis’ finger. 

“Please Lou,” Harry whines as he throws his head back. 

“Patience, baby,” Louis croons. He reaches for the bottle of lube on his sidetable and drizzles some over his fingers. He trails his hand back down Harry’s knickers and traces his entrance again with two fingers. Gently, he presses one inside, biting his lip at the feeling of Harry hot and tight around him. 

“Two, do two,” Harry pleads. Louis presses another inside and hears Harry hiss and still, letting Louis’ fingers stretch and scissor as he slowly accepts the intrusion. Louis thrusts inside, letting his fingers widen with every upstroke. Harry moans and tucks his head in Louis’ shoulder, suckling on a neck vein. 

“Fucking love this, don’t you, Harry? Love it when I stretch you open in your slutty little panties,” Louis drawls. “Bet you feel so dirty, baby.”

Harry whimpers and nods, not moving his head from Louis’ shoulder. “Love it, Louis,” he whispers.

Louis sinks another finger inside Harry’s wet heat and Harry whines, biting down on his neck. Louis picks up the pace on the thrusts of his hand until Harry starts rocking back, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Louis stills his hand and Harry protests, weakly murmuring “no” into Louis’ shoulder, but Louis just nudges Harry’s face towards him. 

“Move yourself, H,” he commands. Harry furrows his brows in confusion until he realizes what Louis wants him to do. He bites his lip and closes his eyes as he flexes his thighs and lifts himself up until Louis’ fingers are almost out of him. He slams himself back down and whimpers when Louis crooks his hand, letting the pads of his fingers seek out the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. With every bounce of Harry’s hips, Louis hooks his fingers to jab at the same spot; soon Harry is writhing and bouncing rapidly, huffing steamy breaths into Louis’ mouth. 

“Can you—want -- _fuck_ Louis, need your cock—,” Harry wails.

Louis watches him fall apart on top of him for a few more moments before nodding, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He moves Harry back so he can reach down and spread lube over his aching cock. He’s barely been touched, but he feels overwhelmed with arousal. He grips his dick at the base to calm himself down and then pulls Harry closer. He tugs Harry’s panties off to the side a little, grabbing his cock and leading it to Harry’s entrance. He lets his head drag around Harry’s rim, teasing the other boy; Harry whines and begs for Louis to “just fucking do it.” Louis pushes Harry’s hips down just as he thrusts up, forcing his cock inside into Harry’s yielding body. He’s _so_ fucking tight that Louis can hardly stand it. He grips Harry’s hipbones with each hand and presses him down until he’s seated completely, arse nestled against Louis’ upper thighs.

For a few moments, he simply sits and watches Harry on top of him. Harry’s eyes are clenched shut and his mouth is open in a silent moan. His head is thrown back, making his chest arch forward into Louis’. Louis runs his hands over the fabric of Harry’s nightie and rubs the pads of his fingers over Harry’s covered nipples. He feels them harden and pebble beneath the fabric and Harry rocks feebly onto Louis’ cock in response.

“Can you ride me, baby?” Louis asks, dragging his nails down over Harry’s sides until he fits his hands around the dip of Harry’s waist. 

Harry drags his head back up and nods, taking a deep breath before he rises up onto his knees and drops back down again. His hands scrabble at Louis’ shoulder as he cries out. He grinds himself into Louis’ cock at a quick pace; the leaking head of his cock leaves trails of stickiness underneath his butterfly tattoo. 

Soon Harry’s bouncing in a determined rhythm atop of Louis. Louis pants as he watches Harry through hooded eyes, reveling in the sight of him falling apart on top of him. Louis brings his hand up to unravel the ribbon keeping Harry’s top together and it falls off to the side to display Harry’s pretty pink nipples. Louis leans forwards and sucks one into his mouth, biting around the tip and rolling it around on his tongue. 

“Louis, _fuck_ ,” Harry breathes, resting his cheek on top of Louis’ head. Louis uses his other hand to grab one of Harry’s cheeks, slapping it sharply and then massaging it in his hand. With every few thrusts he slaps his arse again, feeling his skin get hot through the fabric. 

Louis switches to Harry’s other nipple and suckles on it, flicking it with his tongue. Harry tenses and groans pitifully into Louis’ ear. He can tell by the way Harry tightens around his cock that he’s about to come. Under normal circumstances Louis would pause and let him cool down so they could keep going, but tonight -- _fuck it_. It’s their anniversary and he’s going to get him to come twice.

Harry bounces quicker atop Louis and stammers, “Lou, Lou, Lou, I’m gonna – fuck I’m gonna come, Lou.”

“I know, baby,” Louis murmurs. “Come for me.” He wraps his hand around Harry’s cock and strokes twice. With a shout, Harry stiffens and his cock pulses in Louis’ hand. Streams of come spill onto his fist and Harry’s tattoo. Harry slows down his pace but keeps rocking against Louis, trying to get him off too. Louis lifts his hand and brings it to Harry’s lips; Harry sucks Louis’ fingers into his mouth, savoring the sharp taste of his own come. He laves his tongue around them and sucks, nibbling at Louis’ fingers until Louis’ coming with a groan, filling Harry’s arse. 

Harry’s movements falter until he’s just sitting on Louis, panting into his neck. Louis is exhausted but he summons any leftover energy he has to flip Harry over and turn him so he rests on his belly against the sheets. Harry lets out a tired yelp and tries to lift himself to see what Louis is doing.

Louis just gives him a tired grin and leans down to bite at the dip of Harry’s spine. He licks along the waistband of Harry’s knickers and then shuffles to the end of the bed so that he can lick and bite at Harry’s thighs, still clad in his lacy stockings. He bites at the little bit of milky white skin revealed in between the stockings and Harry’s panties. 

“Gonna make you come again, Harry,” Louis breathes into Harry’s skin. He drags Harry’s thighs apart so that he rests with his hips slightly hitched in the air. He tugs the fabric of Harry’s panties off to the side and moans at the sight of Harry’s stretched out entrance. Trails of come leak from his hole; Louis leans in and licks a broadly over him. Harry wails into Louis’ pillow and spreads his thighs further apart as he clutches at the sheets beneath him. 

Louis grins filthily and dips his tongue inside of his entrance, tasting himself inside of him. Harry’s loose enough to let him inside easily, but he still clenches around Louis’ tongue. Louis sucks around his room as he wiggles his tongue around. 

He rubs circles into the skin of Harry’s arse, kneading into the skin. He lifts himself to take a breath and looks at the wrecked boy beneath him. Harry’s face is pink and sweaty, his usually bright green eyes dark as he stares at Louis through the slits of his eyelids. He rocks himself against the sheets, whimpering at the sensation on his still sensitive cock.

This isn’t something they do often, going for a second round so soon. It’s usually more work than they care to give during the typical busy school week. Louis knows it’ll be harder to get Harry off this time, but he delights in the challenge. 

Louis delves back down and bites at Harry’s arse, wetting the fabric underneath his mouth. He smacks at his pert cheek and watches it jiggle slightly with the impact. Harry whines and sticks his bum out further, silently begging for more. 

Louis grins and smacks the other cheek, alternating between slaps and caresses. The sound of each smack is dulled by the fabric beneath his palm, but it’s still unbearably erotic. Harry lets out hitched sobs with each hit, rutting himself against the sheets. 

“Your mouth – need your mouth again, Lou,” Harry pleads.

Louis leans in and licks along Harry’s crack, back down to hole. He adds a finger this time, crooking it inside to hit his prostate with deadly aim. Harry cries and wiggles his arse back onto his finger, urging for more. Louis tucks in a second one and licks around his fingers, wriggling his tongue in beside them. He fucks him dirty and fast, licking the remnants of his come that keep leaking out of his entrance. 

Louis can hear Harry sobbing wetly above him, so he peaks his head up to watch. There are tears trailing down Harry’s reddened face, wetting the sheets beneath him. And just… _fuck_. There’s something about seeing the boy he loves so utterly desperate and broken beneath him that makes Louis’ cock twitch in response. Harry sniffles and cries, begging incoherently for Louis to give him more. Louis presses his hand down on Harry’s lower back so that Harry’s cock is sandwiched in between the sheets and his stomach. He lets Harry fuck back onto his face and then forward onto the sheets, desperate for release. 

Louis is getting tired but he just fucks harder, eager to feel the clench of Harry arse around his tongue. He rubs insistently at Harry’s prostate, relentless in his desire to get him off.

He hears Harry babbling incoherently above him, but he soon realizes Harry’s moaning out declarations of love for Louis. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Lou, I love you so much, please,” Harry cries and then cuts off, clenching tightly around Louis’ tongue and coming again onto the bedding beneath him. 

Louis gives him one last lick and then shuffles up, straddling Harry’s thighs and tugging harshly at his own cock. He stares at Harry’s shattered form beneath him; it only takes him a few jerks before he’s coming onto Harry’s bum, soaking the fabric of his panties.

Louis collapses off to Harry’s side, face to face with the shuddering boy, thigh flung over his legs.

Louis gives Harry a tired smile and a peck on his lips.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”


	2. NSFW MANIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***nsfw warning make sure no one's looking over ur shoulder***
> 
> kind of shifty looking but let's pretend it's real my photoshop skills only go SO FAR

~*~*~imagine~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin hell i'm a disaster
> 
> anywaaaaaay comments and all that stuff are great!!!!!! ur all lil cuties
> 
> talk 2 me on [tumblr](http://www.cheerleaderharry.tumblr.com) ilyyyyy


End file.
